The present invention generally relates to grid tees for suspended ceilings and, more specifically, to grid tees of the double-web type.
A common grid tee construction includes a metal strip formed into an upper bulb, a vertically extending double web, and oppositely extending flanges. Punched slots are typically provided in the double web for receiving connector clips of cross tees. Punched holes are also typically provided in the double web for receiving wires above the ceiling tiles to support the grid tee from a superstructure of the building.
It can be important for added torsional strength of the grid tee to tie the elements of the double web together. U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,529 to Ollinger et al. disclosed several methods for joining the web elements together, such as using hot melt adhesive, welds, or a lancing pattern. These methods, however, may be difficult and/or expensive to implement in a high-speed manufacturing operation. Additionally, the methods may interfere with tooling and/or critical parts of the tee such as the slots and the punched holes. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved grid tee of the double-web type.